First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-7$ and that expression and then add $8$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is $-1$ plus $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 1$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-2x - 1) = \color{orange}{-7(-2x-1)}$ What does adding $8$ to $\color{orange}{-7(-2x-1)}$ do? $-7(-2x-1)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-2x-1)+8$.